Darkest Before The Dawn
by Jammydodger45
Summary: Sequel To A Devil On Your Back! Ally's changed she has turned cold-hearted and Anti-Social. She's been forced to move on and forget about what happened. Every last drop of faith she had in ever seeing Austin and Archie again is lost. Question's have been left unanswered and feelings have been abandoned and the only person holding on is standing with the Gods.
1. 2 Years Later

**Right guys so here is the sequel to A Devil On Your Back.**

**SUMMARY: Ally's changed she has turned cold-hearted and Anti-Social. She's been forced to move on and forget about what happened. Every last drop of faith she had in ever seeing Austin and Archie again is lost. Question's have been left unanswered and feelings have been abandoned and the only person holding on is standing with the Gods.**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY**

* * *

2 Years Later

The nightlife hummed and buzzed in between trees and bushes and all I could think about was what to do next. Tomorrow is my wedding day...I'm meant to be getting married to a Vampire named Josh. After what happened that night 2 years ago today every single Vampire that was living in amongst humans was forced to retreat into all the rainforests of the world we are bringing harm to humans when we live in their world I'm not sure how they took it when a 10 ft red monsters attacked the street. I place my foot on the branch of a tree and I start to climb up to the top.

The hassle I have gone through for this wedding is unbelievable! I don't speak to Austin's family anymore I don't have the slightest idea where they are I'm assuming they are in a complete different rainforest then me and my dad we are in the Amazon Rainforest we came to the parts where no human has been before we are well hidden and the animals are no problem at all. My dad has become very over protected with me I mean more then usual all because I had a bit of a fight with a local tribe of humans which didn't end very well because I ended up setting fire to their tree houses...Woops!

Now the thing with the Vampires we have all gone into tribes as well there are about 50 in the Amazon Rainforest the tribe I belong to is called Moonwater and I'm like the princess of the tribe and my dad is the chief all because I'm The Weeping Angel. Now moving on to my marriage...Forced I guess you could call it that because I don't want to marry him but my dad is demanding I do because he thinks it's about time I move on and forget about Austin he said that we will continue looking but only for Archie...I have no faith left in finding them it's been to long the Devil took them and I'm left all alone without them.

Austin's family left a couple of days after the incident to start searching for Austin but I was still in a hysterical state that they didn't think I could handle going and that was the last I saw of them they took Delilah with them and they promised my dad that they would keep her safe and that's the last time I saw them.

Now the Moonwater tribe contains 50 of us we built a little village under the ground out of sight from animals. Put it this way I'm not exactly a well loved 'Princess' I don't socialize with them never have never will. Josh was forced onto me by my dad and I barely talk to him anyway, I have no friends Trish is god knows where along with Dez and Chris the only people I am willing to call friends.

My wedding is tomorrow and my dad ordered one of the citizens of the Moonwater tribe to leave the Rainforest and get me a dress they hesitantly did it. We only ever going out into the real world if it's necessary.

Along these two years I have had no meetings with the Devil or any Demons it seems like they have forgotten. I'm still confused to this very day on how the Devil got out I thought I locked the gate! Stupid Austin telling me we were all going to be okay if anything it's his fault that all this happen he's to blame not me!

"ALLYSON!" My dad shouted I looked down to see him looking up at me from the bottom of the tree.

"Get down you've got a very big day tomorrow you need your rest" I rolled my eyes and swung down from the tree I landed on my feet with a 'thump'

"You do know I haven't slept in two years" I stated.

"Yes I know but at least come back to the village and relax because I want to get some sleep but I just need to know that your safe" He wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah okay whatever you do know that you don't have to sleep Vampire's don't really need it we can choose" I explained.

"Yes I do know that and guess what I choose to sleep" I rolled my eyes at him and then he pulled on the hidden bamboo stick in amongst a bush and the huge trap door opened up and I walked down the steps and my dad followed behind me then pulled on another bamboo stick to shut the trap door behind us I was now entering the underground village. There was about 60 different parts and I still don't get how my dad and the men of the tribe built it but I'm just grateful the it's warm down here! The first room we enter is the huge banquet hall where about half the tribe were eating a few heads turn to look at me then I walk away from my dad and make my way to my room which happened to be the furthest away...Lucky me!

I walked down the corridors and the further away I got from the Banquet Hall the quieter and a bit scarier it got there was no electricity so every room was lit by torches with the flames blazing out of them. I came to the old dark door and I pushed it open and it made a loud creeking sound which echoed throughout the corridors I shut it behind me and locked it up I turned on my heel and let out a sigh the last corridor was where my room was it was only my room the door lay at the very end with only one torch resting next to it to light up the cold damp place. My boots echoed as I walked down I reached my bedroom door and opened it up and shut it behind me. My room contained of a straw and bamboo bed with a hand knitted blanket and a cushion stuffed with straw. There was a bench and a big mirror that my dad made one of his men go into the real world to go get.

I looked at my reflection and tilted my head to the side in two years I have changed, my hair is really long and curly and my face has changed I look ancient my skin is cloud white and in the sunlight I look grey but other then that I'm exactly the same appearance wise because I'm a vampire and I don't age. I did a spell giving all the Vampires in the world the ability to go out in the sunlight because only 100 of us had the rings that aloud us to go out in the sunlight and I wear mine around my neck on a chain. My outfit is the same I wear it everyday and at night I have to change into a short plain white nightgown and the maids in the tribe take it to the river to wash. My outfit contains of tight leather trousers, a white vest top, leather jacket and some black biker boots.

A loud knocking sound came from behind my door I jumped and turned around to face it...How is somebody knocking I locked the door at the other end of the corridor!

"Who is it!" I shouted and no one replied.

"Hello?" I shouted then I reached out and yanked the door open a draft hit me on my face and I saw that no one was there I stepped out my room and I saw that the door at the other end was still locked.

"Ally" Someone whispered I looked around to see no one.

"Who said that!" I shouted, silence fell for a couple of seconds then I felt someone breathing down my neck I froze on the spot.

"Who's there" I spoke through gritted teeth.

"Turn around and find out" I closed my eyes tight for a couple of seconds then I slowly turned on my heel. My eyes slowly opened and I saw someone stood there wearing a long black cloak with a hood and they were wearing a silver mask.

"W-Who are you?" I whispered.

"Oh I don't think you'd want to know" He growled I could tell that he was male by the deepness in his voice. I let my hands rest behind me and I stretched my hand out wide and carefully opened the locks on the door with my powers.

"How did you get in here?" I asked.

"Now that would be a spoiler wouldn't it" He spoke.

"Well that's nice" With that I sped to the door and pulled it open and I sped down all the corridors within minutes I was in the Banquet Hall. Everyone turned around to look at me.

"What are you lot looking at!" I snapped at them and they all looked away.

I looked behind me to see that the man hadn't followed me a sigh of relief escaped my mouth and I walked over to the long table where people were sitting and I grabbed an apple. My eyes fell on Josh my husband-to-be he waved his hand at me I walked over and sat next to him.

"What" I grunted.

"You excited for tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yes I'm very excited" I snapped.

"Well I guess I will see you at the wedding tomorrow...Don't be late" He got up and winked at me I took a big bite from my apple then sighed.

Why have I got to get married! I don't want to! I'm not ready! I wish everything could go back to normal! I want Austin back...But I've been told by many people that he and Archie are probably long gone...And the worst thing is that I'm starting to believe them. Actually there's something that is worst then that and that is I don't know if I can even call him my boyfriend anymore...They could be dead or alive I don't know, Archie will always be my son but Austin I don't know if I could call us anything. I've lost hope in ever finding him again I think I'm just going to have to face that I'm never going to see him again.

It's his fault I'm the way I am, I'm anti-social and cold-hearted the only person in the Moonwater tribe that I care about is my dad and he will always be the only one, Josh means nothing to me I have no love towards him I have more love towards a lions back end then towards him!

Sometimes I feel like I'm going insane and I don't know what to do I just want to rip my hair and trust me I could if I really wanted to! Also I really want to know who the heck that was in my room! Spoilers who says that in a conversation! Grh why! Sometimes I wish I wasn't a Vampire I wish I was human! Also I wish I wasn't The Weeping Angel my life would be so much easier! So much easier!

"Ally I thought I told you to get some sleep" I turned to see my dad stood there.

"I told you I haven't slept in two years what makes you think I'm going to sleep now" I retorted.

"Well would you try tomorrow is a very big day" He boomed.

"So you keep saying" I muttered.

"Well everyone is going to sleep now you see EVERYONE is getting some sleep for the big day tomorrow" He stated and I rolled my eyes.

"They don't have to sleep Vampires don't really need sleep we can live without it" I said.

"Okay Ally I won't force you but just don't go wondering above in the rainforest okay just stay here in the village" I gave my dad and smile and he returned it then he walked off, I looked to see everyone who was eating getting up to leave and the maids began to clean up.

Above...I could just run off and leave go live with a new tribe in the Amazon Rainforest...Go find Austin's family and we could catch up. Abandon the wedding and be free become wild be The Weeping Angel Warrior live in the wild all alone? Possibly. The sound of finding Austin's family appeals more to me see Delilah get back together with my friends...Maybe they have found Austin! Oh I doubt it! I stomped my foot and serveral of the maids stared at me I gave them a glare and they all looked away I got up from my seat and looked around...Where to go?

Do I really want to get married...HELL NO! I looked around quickly then saw the bamboo stick I ran over and pulled it down then the little ceiling bit fell down revealing the stairs I looked around feeling the eyes of the maids on me. Weapons! I need weapons! I ran to the other end of the Banquet Hall and dug into the box that was full of them. I pulled out a sword and a belt that I could put it in I strapped it on a slipped the sword in, then I grabbed a bow and a bag full of arrows I put the little bag over my shoulder then held the bow tightly in my hand then I dug in one more time for a dagger and slipped in the spare pouch on the belt. I turned on my heel and the maids were just staring at me.

"You tell my dad that you never saw me!" I growled and they all nodded I headed to the stairs and walked up them. When I stepped out the moon light beamed down on me then I pulled the bamboo stick that was hidden in the bush and the ground lifted up and the ground then looked normal again.

I don't know where I'm going to go but I just don't want to be here I want to be free I love my dad but I just can't get married!

I'm going to be me I'm going to defend for myself! Discover the real me! Im not sure where I will go from here but I really don't care!

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**Review?**

**Next Chapter Is Called: Give The Cold Shoulder**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	2. Give The Cold Shoulder

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY**

* * *

_When I fall,_  
_You'll fall with me,_  
_When the ground takes me in,_  
_You will see it,_  
_What the devil is really like,_  
_Your Savior will be lost,_  
_Running around a thousand blocks,_  
_When I fall,_  
_You'll fall with me,_  
_When the demon takes a bite from you,_  
_That is when this world's going to crumble,_  
_That is when we fall._

I let out a sigh as I gazed up at the night sky the stars were blazing down on me and I leaned back on the tree. So far on my journey I've bumped into about 10 wild animals and I've had many encounters with snakes! God they are creepy things.

I've been on the run from the people of my tribe for two days now, my feet ache from all the running and I just want to take a warm bath but that I can't in the middle of the rainforest. The heat is at its extreme and anytime soon it could rain, boy! I'm sure not looking forward to that.

I haven't seen any other Vampire tribes and I really hope I do soon I need some safe shelter because seriously its going to pour down any minute. I scurried to my feet and set my weapons straight I've broken 2 of my arrows and now I only have five left so best be very careful with them. I started to walk straight ahead and ventured forward into the unknown...God I sound dramatic!

Now I just need to find...

"AH!" A net took knocked me off my feet and wrapped around me I hung from the tree as the wind blew the net.

"DAMN!" I shouted wanting to hit my self but was unable to move.

"LET ME OUT!" I yelped.

"Wait...I have a dagger" I mentally kicked myself then tried to wiggle around I twisted and turned until I manage to grab it I brought it to the net when it all of a sudden dropped to the ground.

"OW!" I screamed as I landed to the ground with a 'Thump' I looked to see a pair of shoes standing in front of me I quickly swung my arm knocking the person of their feet I jumped onto them and straddled them holding the dagger to their throat.

"C-Cassidy" I whispered lowering the dagger from her throat.

"I-I thought you were dead?" I exclaimed.

"I am dead...I'm one of you" She told me.

"You're a Vampire"

"Yes I am now can you get off me" She said and I got to my feet as did Cassidy.

"How are you a Vampire I killed you?" I questioned.

"Well you left and well Dallas turned me...Didn't he tell you?"

"No he didn't" I growled at the mention of his name.

"I haven't seen him ever since then" Cassidy explained.

"I have" I grunted.

"What tribe you with?" She asked.

"The Moonwater tribe"

"What no way that's the best tribe ever your lucky have you met The Weeping Angel?" She asked.

"I am The Weeping Angel" I told her whilst resting my hand on the top of my sword.

"Y-Your The Weeping Angel!" She squeaked while her mouth hung open.

"Yep" I said popping the 'p'.

"No way you have to come back to the tribe I'm part of you'll be welcome there" I felt a drop of water land on my hand and then it started to pour down.

"Come on let's go" Cassidy grabbed my arm and started to pull me through the trees. We came to an open spot and she stomped her foot on the ground twice then a huge trap door on the ground flew open.

"Lets go inside" She pushed me down the steps and the warmth hit me the trap door shut behind us and I was in an underground village it was like mine but even bigger!

"Welcome to the village" Cassidy announced everybody who was in the Banquet Hall turned to stare at me I glared at them all and Cassidy hit my arm.

"WHAT!" I snapped at her.

"Don't be mean these people worship you" I let out a laugh and I saw that they were all sill staring at me and I gulped.

"Your joking right" I spoke.

"Nope" She said and I growled I don't want to be worshiped!

"Come eat with us" Cassidy said and walked over to a bench at the table I breathed in and the scent of blood filled my nostrils I saw that there was blood in all the cups and I quickly sped over and sat by Cassidy and grabbed and cup and downed the blood.

"Someones thirsty" Cassidy joked.

"Yes I am" I grabbed some meat that was on the plate in front of me and started to eat...God I'm so hungry!

People were still staring at me and I glared at them again and they looked away and continued to eat.

"Hey Ally do you want to come meet are leader?" Cassidy asked.

"Do I have to" I moaned while finishing off my mouthful.

"Well yeah kind of" Before I got and chance to reply she pulled me up and started to drag me down some corridors we came to a huge black door and I went to open it when Cassidy stopped me.

"Ally one rule for you" She pointed at me.

"What" I moaned.

"Be nice" I rolled my eyes and pushed the door open. There was someone sat in a throne with their head down and I couldn't see their face. People were standing around eating and they all stared at me when I walked in. The leader looked up at me and I stumbled back when I saw their face.

"Ally whats wrong?" Cassidy asked.

"Mom" I whispered.

"MOM!" Cassidy shouted.

"Allyson" My mom whispered.

"W-What...H-How...B-BUT!" I stomped my foot on the ground in anger and the room shook a little then I fled from the room I sped back into the Banquet Hall and I went straight over to he trapped door.

"LET ME OUT!" I shouted at the top of the lungs then my mom and Cassidy appeared behind me.

"Allyson calm down!" My mom demanded.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT...JUST LET ME OUT!" I screamed at her and she flinched.

"Ally we need to talk" My mom whispered.

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU!" I shouted in her face.

"Please Ally your causing and scene" My eyes widened and I punched her across her face she stumbled back a little.

"ALLY!" Cassidy screamed.

"LET HER OUT!" My mom's voice boomed and some men came over and pulled on some string and the trap door opened I walked up the stairs and I didn't even look back as I came up into the rainforest. The rain poured down as I sped off I stopped underneath a huge tree trying to get a bit of shelter. I want to cry so bad but I can't I haven't cried ever since Austin and Archie disappeared. I lay down on the boggy ground resting my head on the pile of wet leaves. Why couldn't someone just put a stake to my heart and end me now! WHY! My eyes fluttered closed and my eyes rolled to the back of my head.

_"ALLY!" Someone screamed._

_"ALLY WAKE UP!" They screamed again._

_"ALLY PLEASE IT'S ME! AUSTIN!" My eyes snapped open and I looked to see Austin leaning over me whilst on his knees._

_"Ally" He whispered and a smile spread on his face._

_"Austin" I cried as I pulled him into a hug._

_"I miss you so much" He whispered in my ear and I immediately pulled away.  
_

_"What do you mean you miss me so much I'm here now" I told him._

_"But you're not really here Ally this is a dream it's all a dream" He explained and tears started to fall down my face._

_"B-But I haven't slept in two years!" I snapped._

_"Ally please I love you just know that" He whispered and he wiped my tears away._

_"A-Are you dead?" I whispered._

_"Ally I'm just a dream I can't tell you anything the things I say in your dream are the things that you want to hear" He said._

_"Are you dead?" I repeated._

_"Ally-"_

_"Are you dead!" I snapped._

_"Ally-"_

_"ARE YOU DEAD!" I screamed._

My eyes snapped open and I came face to face with the clear blue sky...Wait I was underneath tree a minute ago I swear I was! I felt movement and I shot up my hands and feet were tied up I looked to see men carrying me on a huge piece of wood.

"HEY!" I screamed and they stopped and looked at me, my dad then came out from the tree's.

"Why did you run away Ally?" I glared at him and looked away.

"Ally please just tell me" He said and I refused to speak or look at him.

"Ally don't give me the cold shoulder!" My dad snapped.

"ALLY!" The next thing I know three people swing out the tree's on vines and one takes me in their arms and we swing into the tree, I look up to see Dez staring down at me.

"DEZ!" I squeal pulling him into a hug he chuckled then pulled out a dagger and cut me free.

"W-What are you doing here?" I gasped.

"I will explain in a bit" I looked down to see my dad and his men fleeing then my eyes landed on Chris and Trish I smiled as I jumped down from the tree.

"TRISH!" I screamed and we both hugged each other.

"I missed you so much!" Trish squealed.

"I missed you to!" I replied.

"Weepers" Chris said while he pulled me into a hug.

"Don't call me that" I retorted and we all laughed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"We need your help Ally" Dez said.

"With what?" I asked.

"It's Austin and Archie"

* * *

**What do you think?  
**

**Review?**

**Next Chapter Is Called: Rub The Wrong Way**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	3. To Rub Someone The Wrong Way

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY**

* * *

Rubbing Someone The Wrong Way 

"Why do you need me?" I ask.

"We know where they are" Trish said.

"WHERE!" I shouted impatiently.

"Hell...Imprisoned we need you to open the gates and then we can get in" Chris told me.

"H-How are they still alive" I whispered.

"We don't know...Ally the thing is we heard this news from your dad" Dez explained and my eyes widened.

"You heard it from my dad! What? How!" I exclaimed.

"He told us yesterday he came to us and then he left to go take care of some business which we soon found out was you" Trish said.

"How does my dad know where they are?" I asked.

"I don't know" Chris said.

"He might be lying" I suggested.

"Well we don't want to take any chances so we should do it now" Dez pushed.

"N-Now why now?" I questioned.

"We want to save them don't you?" Chris said.

"Well I want to save Archie but Austin I-I don't think I mean much to him anymore I mean it's been two years I can't just go back to normal he left me" I cried.

"I'm very sure he thinks about you every second of every day" Trish said.

"But when I think about finding him I feel happy but somewhat angry very angry at him..." I spoke.

"Please even if you don't want to do it to find Austin then do it for Archie and for us because we want to find Austin" Dez said.

"But you guys don't get it just think how would you feel if someone you cared about, said everything was going to be alright but really it's not!" I exclaimed.

"I'd feel mad" Trish replied then Dez and Chris nodded their heads in agreement.

"I really want to see him but I'm scared of my reaction when I actually do see him I don't know whether I'd run up and embrace him or just flip out and attack him"

* * *

Vaults POV:

In Heaven

"My lord she's loosing hope" I said looking out of the bowl of water.

"She must not loose hope they are both alive and well...Well at least one of them is well" He replied from his chair.

"I know b-but my lord please could you send me back I could help her believe please" I begged.

"Well maybe I don't know I think Austin needs your help more than Ally does" He told me whilst stroking his long white beard.

"I understand that Austin isn't hanging in there well but if I went to him in hell can you imagine his reaction when I tell him that she was about to get married and she's lost hope...My lord it would break him even more...He's gone crazy she's all he ever thinks about I think I need to go to Ally help her have more faith" I explained.

"I know but Austin really needs somebody...I'm scared that Archie isn't far off from his father so please I will send you to hell you can act as a prisoner try to help Austin to become sane again"

"B-But-"

"THAT IS AN ORDER!" He demanded smacking his hand down hard on the table, there was several squeals from angels flying around up above.

"Y-Yes my lord"

"Thank you...And Vaults I think your very brave for a 10-year-old boy" I bowed to him then turned around to see the portal then I took in a deep breath and stepped through.

* * *

Ally's POV:  


"Ally it's up to you if you want to do it or not" Trish said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"But I've changed what if he doesn't like me...He might even hate the way I am now" I whispered.

"Ally he will not hate you but PLEASE just do this for me...please" Trish begged I looked at her to see tears in her eyes.

"O-Okay I will do it...For you" I gave her a smile then stepped forward...Picture the gates just picture the gates. Within seconds the gates appeared in front of me, I stepped forward and swiped my hand across the huge lock and it fell to the ground the gates creaked open and I turned around to face them.

"There you go...Now I'm going to go...I'm going to go back to my dad...And get married t-tell Austin I said hi" I said and I started to walk off.

"ALLY WAIT!" Dez shouted after me I stopped and looked over my shoulder.

"Yes Dez?"

"What about Archie?" He asked.

"Could you bring him to me...But not Austin because if he doesn't hate me I'd hate to see his reaction about me getting married" I said I gave them all a smile then disappeared into the rainforest. I realized that my weapons were gone so I'd need to find my way back soon. My dad ran off this way so I should start walking this way I know when I see Crystal Lake that I'm near the little village.

* * *

I've found Crystal Lake after about two hours of wondering the bamboo stick was hidden in the bush I pulled on it and the trap door lifted up I took in a deep breath and walked down the steps pulling on the other bamboo stick to close it behind me. Everyone who was in the Banquet Hall turned to look at me and they all gasped I rolled my eyes at their dramatic response.

"ALLY!" My dad's voice boomed.

"Hey dad" I whispered.

"We need to talk now" He pulled me out of the Banquet Hall and into his room.

"ALLYSON WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" He shouted.

"ME, WHAT ABOUT YOU TYING ME UP!" I screamed back.

"Oh I'm sorry about that Ally...Listen why did you run I thought you liked Josh" My dad questioned.

"Dad are you just oblivious to the fact that I hate him I've been trying to rub him the wrong way for the two years we have been here!" I snapped.

"I thought he'd do you good" My dad replied.

"GOOD I was just recovering from losing the one person that I loved and you practically through him on me and demanded that I marry him!" I shouted.

"I'm so sorry that it felt like that honestly Ally I never meant to...I thought I was doing you some good" He muttered.

"Dad I loved Austin so much and you just dumped someone on me" I whispered siting down on his bed.

"I'm really sorry Ally" My dad sat down next to me and he reached out and took my hand in his.

"D-Dad while I was away I bumped into Cassidy" I mumbled.

"I thought she was dead" My dad gasped.

"Dallas turned her when we left" I explained.

"Oh"

"It started to rain so she took me back to her tribe when I got there she took me to meet their leader and when I met her I found out that their leader...Their leader was mom" I squeaked and my dad dropped my hand and his face fell.

"Y-Your mom" He whispered.

"Yeah I got angry and tried to get out then she wouldn't and we started to argue then I kind of slapped her" I muttered the last part.

"She's a Vampire" My dad said still in shock.

"Yeah she is" I grabbed my dad's hand.

"I know it's a shock...But I would also like to know why you never told me you knew where Austin was?" I asked.

"M-Me I have no idea what you are talking about" He stuttered.

"Trish told me you came and told her family where Austin was" I replied.

"Me! Ally I don't have the slightest idea where he is if I knew of course I would tell you"

"So who told them" I whispered.

"That's a problem for us to solve later" He said stroking my hand.

"Dad would it make you feel better if I said I will marry Josh?"

"Ally you don't have to" He replied.

"But dad would it make you feel better" I said.

"Yes Ally it would because I just want you to forget Austin I'm not being horrible but it breaks my heart to see you hurting so much but maybe if you marry Josh you'll start to love him and you can forget and I might be able to see you happy for once in two years" My dad explained.

"Okay dad if it makes you happy I will marry him" My dad pulled me in for a hug and I sunk into him.

"Ally please will you try to get some rest, I'm not saying you need to sleep but just try to relax" I nodded and sped out my dad's room. Within seconds I was at the door that led to the hallway where my room lay I opened it up then bolted it up behind me. Last time I was here I saw that man in the mask. I walked forward shaking then opened my bedroom door, I came face to face with the masked man I let out a scream and ran for the door I quickly grabbed for the bolts but I felt him grab me around my waist I kicked and punched with all my supernatural strength but he seemed STRONGER, his hand came to my mouth and a cloth landed over my mouth because I was screaming the cloth slipped into my mouth a little and the wet substance that was on the cloth fell into my mouth within seconds my kicking and punching weakened the bolted door in front of me started to blur I reached out my arm just for any sign of hope but my eyes rolled to the back of my head then everything went black.

* * *

**What do you think?  
**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	4. Stay

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**I don't own Rihanna- Stay ft. Mikky Ekko**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY**

* * *

My eyes fluttered open and my nostrils were filled with the scent of damp and mold I looked around to see I was in a cell a very cold one, it was dark and the walls were stone. My legs were twisted funny underneath me I shuffled around bringing my legs in front of me I sighed not knowing where I was.

"Mom" A little squeak came from the cell next to me I shot up and over into the direction I saw a very messy mop of blonde hair.

"ARCHIE" I shouted reaching out to him through the bars he grabbed hold of my hand and I squeezed it tight.

"I missed you so much Archie" I started to cry for the first time in two years.

"I missed you to mom" Tears started to fall down his cheeks.

"Where are we?" I asked him.

"Hell I've been in this cell for two years" He said.

"Do you have any idea on how the Devil got back?" I whispered.

"Dad said that the Devil must have gotten out before you closed the gate" Archie said.

"Oh-Wait where is he" I asked.

"They took him out of the cell about 5 months ago I haven't seen him since...Mom he went crazy I mean he scared me I don't know what happened" He whimpered.

_All along it was a fever_  
_ A cold sweat hot-headed believer_  
_ I threw my hands in the air, said, "Show me something,"_  
_ He said, "If you dare come a little closer."_

"It's okay Archie we will get out of here" I said stroking his hand.

"Your correct you will be getting out of here but Archie will not" I turned around quickly and chains were clamped around my wrists...It was Dallas, I wiggled as I tried to break out of them.

"Sorry Allyson but these cuffs are made out of the strongest metal in the world not even Vampires can break out of it" Dallas snapped he basically picked me up.

"Put me down!" I screamed, Archie began to cry and Dallas walked out the cell with me and I continued to kick and scream with all my might.

"Someone want's to see you" Dallas growled in my ear and I stopped and I already knew who he was on about my feet touched the ground and Dallas walked me out into the hot hall which I was going to get married to him in. The Devil was in his human form and was standing in front of someone the person let out an ear-piercing scream and the Devil turned around holding a hot branding iron in his hand my eyes landed on Austin, sweat was dripping from every place possible, he was covered in blood and I saw the spot where the Devil hand just branded him, Austin was breathing heavily and staring at the ground his top was gone and he was chained together and his arms were stretched out ...I HAVE TO DO SOMETHING.

_Round and around and around and around we go_  
_ Oh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know_

"Well aren't you useless without your Vampire powers" The Devil laughed...They took his Vampire powers!

"Allyson" The Devil laughed and Austin's gaze quickly snapped to me his eyes were wide his face was a complete mess and my anger consumed me.

"Don't. You. Dare." Dallas voice came from behind me I smirked and took a step back.

"Good choice" He said but then I looked up at him and smiled.

"What are you smiling at" He grunted.

"You!" I snapped, I ran forward avoiding Dallas I ran straight for the Devil and I threw him up against the wall before he could react.

"THE CHAINS!" The Devil shouted at Dallas.

"ALLY GET OUT OF THE CHAINS NOW!" Austin shouted, I looked over at Dallas to see him pull a little device out of his pocket, my eyes widened and I tried to pull myself out the chains but it was useless.

"ALLY GET OUT OF IT NOW!" Austin boomed. Dallas smirked and he pressed the switch.

"NO!" Austin cried, needles came out of the chains and pierced into my skin, my teeth clamped down on my bottom lip.

_Not really sure how to feel about it._  
_ Something in the way you move_  
_ Makes me feel like I can't live without you._  
_ It takes me all the way._  
_ I want you to stay_

"WHAT IS IT!" I screamed as pain took over me.

"It's the one venom that can bring down an angel" The Devil cackled.

"WHAT VENOM!" I screamed.

"Mine!" He growled, my eyes widened and I fell backwards in front of Austin, he pulled against his chains and he started screaming and shouting my name.

"IT BURNS!" I screamed and I started to shake violently.

"Sir you know what would make this all better?" Dallas laughed.

"What" The Devil smirked.

"If we removed all of Allyson's supernatural powers I'm sure it will be more painful" Dallas laughed along with the Devil, the Devil pulled out a medallion from his pocket he chanted some words and a ray of light consumed me for a second the disappeared...It doesn't feel any different...

_It's not much of a life you're living_  
_ It's not just something you take – it's given_

"NO GIVE THEM BACK TO HER!" Austin cried, I went to say that it didn't make a difference when a stinging sensation took over me it felt horrible, it felt like nails were being pierced into my skin and millions of hammers hammering them in I let out a scream and my back arched.

"STOP IT!" Austin screamed and tears poured down his face.

"In a matter of minutes she will be gone!" Dallas laughed.

"This is all your fault Allyson only if you went through with the wedding" The Devil said.

"I'd. Rather. Die. Then. Marry. Him." I said through fits of shakes and I let out another scream.

"PLEASE JUST STOP IT!" Austin shouted.

"SHUT UP!" The Devil shouted at him.

"NO! STOP IT NOW OR I SWEAR YOU WILL REGRET IT!" Austin boomed.

_Round and around and around and around we go_  
_ Oh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know_

"What are you going to do you have no powers!" The Devil laughed.

"STOP!" Two voice's shouted I turned my head to see Archie and...VAULTS!

"HOW DID YOU GET OUT!" Dallas shouted pointing at Archie.

"Stop this now" A soft voice echoed around the room everyone stopped and looked around, I griped to the dust and rocks that were on the ground and screamed again as my inside's started to burn.

"Who said that!" The Devil snapped, I looked at up at Austin who was looking down at me. A white light consumed the room then dimmed down I didn't turn around to see what was going on I just kept staring up at Austin.

"Y-You" The Devil stuttered...He was scared?

_Not really sure how to feel about it._  
_ Something in the way you move_  
_ Makes me feel like I can't live without you._  
_ It takes me all the way._  
_ I want you to stay._

"Let them go" The old voice spoke.

"N-No" Dallas stuttered.

"NOW!" The voice boomed.

"O-Okay" The Devil stuttered, in a flash the chains fell off me then Austin.

"Give them there powers back" He demanded.

"C-Certainly" Dallas stuttered and he took the medallion from the Devil and Dallas stomped on it and the white light flashed over us I felt as the pain lessened but it still hurt like hell I let out another scream and Austin scrambled over to me and held me in his arms.

"Ally I'm so sorry" He cried. The room we were in suddenly changed and we were all apart from Dallas and the Devil moved to a place that was all white and gold and had angels flying above.

"WHAT DO WE DO IT'S GOING TO KILL HER!" Austin cried.

_Ooh the reason I hold on_  
_ Ooh cause I need this hole gone_  
_ Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving_  
_ Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving_

"Here" The soft voice said I felt them grab my arm I looked to see a man with long white hair and a long white beard looking down at me, I grip onto Austin's arm and Austin gripped tightly onto my other arm.

"Ally this might hurt a little but it will be worth it" He held what look like a thick crystal stick he brought it down to my arm and pierced it into my skin I let out a scream and Austin looked away from me but still kept his grip on my arm.

"There we go you will be fine now" His soft voiced seemed to echo and he got up and walked off behind Austin.

"Ally I'm so sorry" Austin's said pulling me right into his bare chest.

"It's okay" I whispered.

_Not really sure how to feel about it._  
_ Something in the way you move_  
_ Makes me feel like I can't live without you._  
_ It takes me all the way._  
_ I want you to stay, stay._

"It's not I left you for two years! I told you everything was going to be alright Ally! I've gone crazy not being able to see you everyday!" He exclaimed...He's feeling guilty?

"Austin I promise you that it's okay" I whispered still feeling weak.

"It's been two years" He whispered back.

"J-Just promise me that you will never leave me again that you will stay with me" I yawned.

"I promise and I swear I will keep this one I promise you Ally" He kissed my forehead and I smiled then I drifted off into a well needed sleep.

_I want you to stay, oh._

* * *

**SO...What do you think?**

**I've got a new story coming out soon so keep an eye out for it! **

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	5. Mask Figure

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**I don't own David Guetta feat Kelly Rowland When Love Takes Over**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY**

* * *

_I jumped on top of the masked figure that took me._

_"WHO ARE YOU!" I shouted pinning their arms beside their head, but they didn't reply.  
_

_"I'll just have to find out for myself then!" I reached out for the mask but they brought both of their feet out from underneath me and kicked me hard in the stomach and I was sent flying backwards._

_"AH!" I screamed as I smacked onto the floor, the mask figure jumped to their feet, I struggled to my feet and some cuts and bruises that had formed were healing themselves._

_"Who are you?" I whispered looking the figure up and down, but they just started to laugh._

_"TELL ME!" I screamed._

"Ally" A distant voice called out to me.

"Ally wake up" It continued.

"Will you move...MOM WAKE UP!" My eyes flung open and I shot up, I looked to see Vaults and Archie sat at the end of the bed.

"Morning Mom" Archie said and he scurried over and gave me and hug and Vaults followed. The room I was in had white walls and a white floor it felt like everything was a dream.

"How are you two feeling?" I yawned.

"I'm fine" Archie replied snuggling into me a bit more.

"Where's Austin?" I started to panic.

"DAD!" Archie shouted and within seconds Austin walked in, a smile spread across his face and I separated myself from Archie and Vaults and got off the bed and ran into Austin's arms.

"How are you feeling?" He whispered as he placed a kiss on top of my head.

"I feeling great" I pulled out of his embrace and anger flooded over me. "YOU LEFT ME!" I swung and hit him hard on his arm.

"OW!"

"YOU LEFT ME FOR TWO YEARS!" I hit him again. "YOU SAID EVERYTHING WAS GOING TO BE OKAY" I pushed him backwards. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" I screamed, I saw Archie and Vaults run past us and out the door. "I ALMOST GOT MARRIED BECAUSE OF YOU!" I screamed then Austin walked forward and his hands came to my face and he leaned down and kissed me, my back came in contact with the wall and my hands rested on his chest gripping his top. One of Austin's hands dropped from my face and stroked down my sides and rested on my hip. My legs immediately wrapped around Austin's waist and Austin carried me over to the bed not pulling away from lips once he dropped me onto the bed.

* * *

_It's complicated, it always is, that's just the way it goes _  
_ Feels like I've waited so long for this, I wonder if it shows?_

My eyes fluttered open and the whiteness of the room made my eyes clamp shut again...How did I manage to fall asleep again? My eyes opened again and I looked to see Austin lying next to me...That's why I fell asleep! I let out a laugh and Austin groaned as his eyes opened.

"Hey Ally" He said in his sexy sleepy voice.

"Hi" I leaned down and kissed him on the lips.

"So you're not mad at me anymore?" He asked.

"No I'm not but you can't just do that every time I'm angry at you" I said and he laughed.

"Can we go home?" He asked.

"I don't even know where home is" I replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Well all Vampires had to retreat to the rainforests to stop anything else distressing the human's so we all live in tribe's now" I explained to him.

"Oh we can just go back to your tribe because then I can catch up with Carly and Michael and the rest of them" He said and I gulped.

_Head under water now I can breath, it never felt so good._  
_ Cause I can feel it coming over me I wouldn't stop it if I could_

"A-Austin I don't know where Carly and Michael are because when you were taken by the Devil I was in a horrific state and your family wanted to set off and try to find you but I couldn't talk and they left and I haven't seen them since...Well I saw Chris, Trish and Dez a couple of days ago they wanted me to open the gates to hell so they could come get you but I-OH MY GOD WE NEED TO GO FIND THEM!" I shouted.

"What why?" Austin panicked.

"They're in hell they went through the gates to find you and they weren't down there when I came for you s-so where are they?" I exclaimed, then a soft knocking sound came from behind the door. We both scrambled and put on our clothes and I opened the door it was the man with the long white hair and white beard.

"I hope I didn't disturb you?" He said politely.

"No you didn't" I replied giving him a smile.

"Well there's someone waiting for you in the throne room" He turned and walked off I looked back at Austin and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Let's go see who it is" Austin said and he grabbed my hand and we walked to the throne room.

* * *

_When love takes over, yeah_  
_ You know you can't deny_  
_ When love takes over, yeah_  
_ Cause something's here tonight_

The throne room which soon came to realization was the room with the golden throne and the angels flying around up above and clouds underneath our feet.

"ALLY!" Some shouted and I took my attention away from the angels above and saw Trish stood there.

"TRISH!" I screamed and ran up to her pulling her in for a hug.

"A-Are you okay, what happened?" I asked.

"It was horrible Ally the Demon's they attacked us and I managed to escape b-but they took Chris and Dez!" She cried.

"W-Well we best go get them!" I said.

"Ally there is no way and this god damn earth that I'm letting you go back there!" Austin snapped and Trish jumped and she pushed past me.

"Austin?" She whispered and Austin nodded his head then walked forward and hugged her.

_ Give me a reason I gotta know, do you feel it too ?_  
_ Can't you see me here on overload, and this time I blame you..._

"We need to go rescue them Austin" I said folding my arms.

"Ally NO!" He snapped.

"We can't just leave them there!" I yelped.

"We will find another way but you aren't going back there" He said sternly and I sighed.

"I-I want to go back to Carly and Michael" Trish said.

"Well we will and then we can think of a plan to rescue Chris and Dez" Austin said.

"I want to go back to my dad" I mumbled.

"Well okay we will go back to Lester first then go to Michael and Carly!" Austin spoke then Archie and Vaults ran in the room.

_Ohhh... Looking out for U to hold my hand, it feels like I could fall_  
_ Now love me right like I know you can, we could loose it all_

I picked up Vaults and Archie ran into Austin's arms. The white-haired man appeared.

"Well I guess you will be on your way then" He said softly.

"Yes we will" Austin said.

"Thank you for your help" I said smiling at him. "W-Wait who are you?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Isn't it obvious?" I shook my head. "Look around!" I looked around and the room was still the same.

"I don't get it?"

"We're in Heaven Ally do the maths" Austin said.

"Oh...OH!" A huge smile spread across my face. "No way...Your the actually God?" He just nodded. "Wow" I whispered.

"We best get going" Trish said and a portal opened up and we waved good-bye to him and stepped through the portal.

_ When love takes over, yeah_  
_ You know you can't deny_  
_ When love takes over, yeah_  
_ Cause something's here tonight _

We came to the river that was near my village I let out a happy sigh knowing that I didn't have to walk far to find the village.

"Where now?" Vaults asked snuggling into me more.

"We're already here" I walked over to the bush and pulled on the bamboo stick and the trap door lifted up.

"Whoa that's cool" Archie said.

"I know" I started to walk down the steps when I noticed it was really quiet...It's daytime it really shouldn't be this quiet.

"Hello?" I said and when we walked into the Banquet Hall I saw the masked figure standing in front of most of the people from the tribe on the other side of the room was Delilah in her red coat which was a bit to small for her she has changed so much her brown hair was very long she had grown about 6 inch's her skin was pale and her brown eyes looked even bigger then before.

"DELILAH!" I shouted placing Vaults to the ground and I started to walk over to her.

"ALLY STOP!" My dad's voice shouted.

"Why?" I replied.

"She's dangerous" He replied.

"No she's not?" I laughed then walked closer and I saw the face of the Devil tattooed on her wrist my eyes widened.

"O-Okay that's not Delilah" I said looking back at Austin.

"Ally come back here" Austin demanded and I started to walk backwards, but the fake Delilah sprinted over to me and took me to the ground.

_Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight_  
_ Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight_

"ALLY!" Austin shouted then he was over to me in a flash he threw fake Delilah backwards and she hit the wall he helped me to my feet and hugged me.

"Are you okay?" I nodded my head but then I was knocked to the floor again as fake Delilah landed on me again she quickly got up and started to attack Austin, with ease Austin pushed Delilah away but then Delilah changed her attack she ran over to Archie and pushed him backwards, Archie yelped and I got to my feet and went to run over but I saw the masked figure standing in front of Archie...Protecting him?

"BACK OFF" It shouted and fake Delilah screamed and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_ I'll be loving all the time, it's true_  
_ Cause I want to make it right with you_

"Who are you?" I asked and the figure disappeared.

"MUM!" Archie cried and ran forward and into my arms.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" He whispered.

"Where's the real Delilah?" Vaults asked.

"I hope she's still with Carly and Michael" I replied.

"Ally where have you been!" My dad snapped walking over to me.

"The masked figure took me back to hell... It kidnapped me!" I exclaimed.

"Don't be silly whoever that was is a hero it saved us from that creature!" My dad retorted.

_ When love takes over,_  
_ When love takes over,_  
_ When love takes over,_  
_ When love takes over,_

"I want to know who it is" I said and Austin wrapped and arm around my shoulder.

"It's nice to have you back Austin" My dad said and patted him on his back.

"Thanks Lester" Austin said back flashing him a smile.

"Grandpa!" Archie exclaimed hugging him.

"How's is going lad" My dad ruffled Archie's hair.

"Can I call you Grandpa?" Vaults asked.

"Sure you can" My dad replied then Vaults ran up and hugged him.

_When love takes over,_  
_ When love takes over,_  
_ When love takes over,_  
_ Over, Over, Over, Over, Over, Over, Over, Over, Over, Over_

"Dad we're going to stay here for a few days then head off to Michael and Carly" I told him.

"Okay you can all stay here for as long as you wish"

"Thank you" Everyone then returned to doing whatever they were doing before and my dad took Archie, Vaults and Trish on a tour.

"What do we do now?" Austin asked.

"Let's go to my room" I grabbed Austin hand and he smiled at me.

"I'd like that" Austin leaned down and kissed me.

_ When love takes over, yeah_  
_ You know you can't deny_

_When love takes over, yeah_  
_ Cause something's here tonight._

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	6. Twin Brother

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY**

* * *

"So who were you going to get married to?" Austin asked me as we walked hand in hand through the rainforest with Trish, Vaults and Archie by our sides.

"His name was Josh" I muttered.

"Was he nice? Did you like him?" He questioned.

"No I didn't like him" I replied.

"Then why were you going to marry-"

"Just stop with all the question's!" I snapped but then I gave him a smile.

"How long now?" Archie moaned.

"We're almost there" Trish replied ruffling his hair and Archie tutted as he fixed it back into place.

"I'm tired!" Vaults groaned.

"We're here now!" Trish announced.

"YES!" Both Vaults and Archie screamed.

Trish walked over to a bush and pulled on a bamboo stick, the trap door flung open and we all walked down the steps. It was a small place it was like a little cottage...It was cute, come to think of it I'd love to grow old with someone in a cottage it would just be all cute and adorable just like-

"ALLY!" Trish shouted and I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Sorry" I muttered and I looked to see Carly and Michael stood in front of me a smile was spread across both of their faces and they ran forward and pulled me and Austin into a warm embrace.

"I'm so glad you're back" Carly said.

"Me too"

"DELILAH COME HERE!" Carly shouted and the heavy sound of footsteps echoed around the place.

"Carly I swear if it's another one of your ancient Vampire friends who just ramble on about wars I will go back to hell" Delilah moaned as she rounded the corner. "Ally?" She gasped.

"It's me" I whispered, I took in her appearance she was wearing a red dress and her hair was long and wavy she was about the same height as Archie and Vaults.

"Ally!" She squealed and she ran forward and hugged me I picked her up off the ground and held her tight. "I missed you" She whispered in my ear and I put her back on the ground.

"I missed you to" I said giving her a smile.

"So where's Chris and Dez?" Carly asked smiling, I turned to look at Austin and Trish. "W-What happened?" Carly stuttered as she held on tightly to Michael's arm.

"As far as we know there safe but the Devil took them he's keeping them chained up in Hell! We just need to get back there so we can go save them that's what we're going to do right now I promise you we'll get them back I-" Austin placed his hands on my shoulders.

"First of all Ally we have walked for the past five hours, I want to relax and secondly you aren't going back down there I'm sick of you going against me and saying that you're going down there!" He demanded staring deep into my eyes.

"I want to go down there!" I snapped.

"No because if you love me your going to stay here where your safe okay?" He snapped back and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever" I grumbled folding my arms and I turned away from him.

"Okay I think we should all sit down and have a drink" Carly suggested.

"Actually I want a lie down" I replied.

"Well if you go around the corner there's a very long corridor full of bedrooms pick anyone you like" Carly chirped as she walked off into the Kitchen and I walked off in the other direction.

"Ally!" I heard Austin shout as I continued to walk faster away from him and in a flash he was in front of me.

"Why are you angry at me?" He asked and I stared up at him then rolled my eyes as I tried to push passed him but he wasn't having any of it and he pinned me up against the wall.

"Let. Me. Go!" I growled and his grip tightened around my wrists.

"Say you're not angry at me then I will let you go" He replied smirking.

"Oh I'm not saying anything! Now let me go!" I snapped as I tried to wiggle out of his grip but even with my Vampire powers Austin was still 10x stronger than me. "Austin I'm being serious let me go now!" I snapped again.

"Not until you say it" He replied.

"Austin...please just let me go I want to lie down" I whispered and his grip suddenly loosened from my wrists and his face dropped.

"Ally I-I'm sorry" He stuttered.

"It's okay I just want to be alone" I gave him a smile and I got on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek then I walked into a guest room. The door shut behind me and I flopped down on the single bed letting out a groan then I sat up and looked around. Resting on the floor was a stereo with a CD sat next to it.

"What?" I whispered as I looked around again then I got off the bed and dropped to my knee's in front of it there was writing on the front.

"Something I thought you should know, from your masked friend" I shrugged my shoulders and I opened the case and put it in the stereo the CD started to turn.

"_We can't tell her!_"My mom's voice shouted.

"_Why not she has the right to know!_" My dad's voice snapped back.

"_How can you say that! You're the one who didn't want her to know him in the first place! YOU suggested we separated them! Why do you think I left you!"_ My mom's voice snapped and shouted back.

"_I don't care about what I said and did! I just want my daughter to know she has a twin brother!_" My dad snapped back and my jaw dropped I reached out and hit the rewind button then I pressed play.

"_She has a twin brother!_" My dad's voice snapped.

"Hm defiantly what I thought I heard!" I hissed and I hit pause and kicked the stereo and it crashed into the wall smashing into piece's.

"She has a twin brother!" I mimicked my dad's voice harshly. "So much for we tell each other everything!" I snapped to no one. "And who might you be my masked friend?" I asked to the empty room as I picked up the CD case with the writing on.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	7. My Grave

**Sorry about the long wait for this chapter :(**

**So the actually Weeping Angel's are going to feature in this chapter and probably many more ahead so all credit goes to Doctor Who.**

**Thanks to all f you that reviewed :)**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY**

* * *

"Right so we're all set and ready to go rescue them!" Austin announced. "Ally take good care of the kids" I rolled my eyes.

"Well you see I was actually planning on coming with you to Hell" I said getting to my feet.

"Ally we talked about this" He replied.

"I know, but I just want to come" I spoke.

"Please Ally just stay here look after Archie, Vaults and Delilah" He reached out a placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Fine" I sighed. "But you better come back"

"I will, I promise" He leaned down and gave me a quick kiss. "I love you"

"Love you too" I said giving him a smile, he hugged Archie, Vaults and Delilah and he, Michael, Carly and Trish left.

"Mom what can we do I'm bored" Archie nagged.

"Hm how about we go for a walk?" I suggested.

"Yay!" They all exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Let's go then!"

* * *

When we walked up into the rainforest Vaults turned into a werewolf and Delilah jumped onto his back and Archie sped off with the other two running behind him.

"I did just mean let's go for a walk not you lot go running off and leave me behind me" I muttered as I started to walk far behind them.

"Did you get my message?" I heard someone say and I turned around to see the person wearing a mask and a long black cape.

"The message?"

"On the CD" His male voice replied.

"Yeah I did actually" I muttered. "Who are you?" I asked.

"Well I could tell you now but that's not how it works...But I do need you to come with me" He held out his hand and I stared down at it.

"I can't come with you I'm busy" I replied turning away from him.

"Come on they won't even know that your gone...Time will freeze" I turned back around.

"I don't even know you! How can I trust you?" I questioned.

"I already know that you trust me" He replied and I sighed.

"You promise time will freeze and they won't even know that I'm gone?"

"I promise Allyson" My eyes widened and I grabbed a hold of his hand and we were teleported to a golden room.

"Where are we?" I asked as he stood next to me.

"The temple of Angel's" He said and I turned to look at his masked face.

"Why?"

"Because there's something that you need to see" He replied and he started to walked ahead I slowly followed behind as I took in the surroundings. Statue's stood tall of hero like figures and the columns were golden and shiny. What look like Egyptian text was written into the walls with silver. The masked figured man was standing next to a golden throne, I walked up the couple of steps that led up to it.

"What's this?" I asked.

"It's your throne" He said.

"Mine?" I said pointing at myself.

"Yes yours...Well soon it will be" He explained.

"Why?"

"Because you're the Weeping Angel" He replied.

"Yeah I know but what's so special about me" I asked.

"Okay well I kind of lied this is a Temple but it's also your grave" I let out a gasped.

"My what?" I whispered.

"It's your grave...Your resting place, soon your going to die and there's nothing anyone can do to stop it" He explained.

"But I see no body" I said looking around.

"Sit down on the throne" I walked forward and took a seat.

"This is really uncomfortable-" The scenery around me changed and I came to a cold dark place. "Where are we?" I asked but no reply. "Hey?" I looked around to see he as gone, I shrugged my shoulders and I got to my feet right at the other end of the room was a statue of and angel covering its eyes. "Oh wow" I whispered as I walked closer to it. Behind the statue was a stone coffin and I let out a loud gulp as I walked around the statue and over to the stone coffin.

"Here lies The Weeping Angel" I read the writing on the lid out loud. Great so I defiantly do die he wasn't lying I turned back around to see the statue of the angel facing me but it was still covering its eyes. "You shouldn't be able to move" I whispered then my eyes closed for a second and when I opened them the statue had moved closer to me and I shuffled backwards. "HELP!" I shouted. "SOMEONE HELP ME!" I blinked again and it moved closer. My back came in contact with the wall and one of my hands smacked on one of the bricks and the next thing I know I'm back in the rainforest. "The hell!" I snapped looking around.

"NO ARCHIE STOP IT!" Delilah's shrill of giggles echoed into my ears I turned to see them all playing.

"I'm back?" I wondered to myself then I shrugged my shoulders as I walked over to Archie, Vaults and Delilah and joined in their fun whilst trying to forget what had just happened.

* * *

"We're back!" Michael's voice announced.

"Hi we're in the lounge!" I shout back and then they all walk in and Chris and Dez are by their side.

"So how did it go?" I asked.

"It went good I don't even think they know we took them" Austin said walking over and giving me a quick kiss.

"Good...How are you two feeling?" I asked Chris and Dez.

"I'm fine" Dez said then he walked off.

"Me too" Chris said following behind Dez.

"Okay...So what you to been up to?" Austin asked.

"We went for a walk then-"

"Mom met up with the masked figure and he took her away for a bit" Archie said and my gaze snapped over to him.

"How did you know that!" I exclaimed.

"I'm not stupid" He replied.

"You went off with that masked figure!" Austin snapped.

"Yeah but he's not a bad guy well until he left me in my grave and-"

"Your grave!" Austin exclaimed.

"Yeah but...Oh just sit down and let me explain"

* * *

**What do you think?  
**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	8. White Flash

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY**

* * *

"So you have a twin brother" Austin said.

"Supposedly" I said.

"Okay so why don't you ask your mom and dad about it?" He asked.

"Because I'm scared of what they are going to say" I replied.

"How about we go over to visit your mom-"

"No we're going to my Dad I don't like my mom and Cassidy is still alive and she's in the same tribe as my mom so I just want to go to my dad" I explained.

"Okay"

"So we're going now?" I asked.

"Well yeah if you want to we could get there in about 1 minute" Austin said.

"Okay then let's go!" I grabbed Austin's hand and squeezed it tight then in a flash we were gone.

* * *

"Ah the Moonwater Tribe" Austin said with outstretched arms.

"Austin we're not even inside yet so save the greeting for then" I explained as I lowered his arms. I pulled on the lever and the trap door opened. We walked down the stone steps and we walked into the Banquet Hall.

"Ally?" My Dad's voice asked.

"Hi Dad" I walked forward and gave him a hug.

"So how did the reunion with Carly and Michael go?" He asked.

"Great actually" Austin butted in then he sat down at the table and start to eat some food.

"Er that's not for you Austin" Dad told him.

"Come on we're family Lester" He mumbled with a mouthful of food.

"We're not family until you two get married" He said, me and Austin immediately looked at each other. "Whoops did I just make things awkward" My Dad said sarcastically and I hit his arm.

"It's not funny!" I snapped.

"Sorry" He laughed. "Okay so what can I help you with?"

"Well Lester Ally wants to ask you a very important question" Austin said as he stuffed more food in his mouth.

"Fire away Ally" My dad said.

"Well I was wondering...Well not wondering wanting to know do I have a twin brother?" I nervously asked.

"Oh...That's not my place to say" He muttered scratching his head.

"Why not?" Austin asking getting up from the bench and standing next to me.

"I think you should speak to your mom" He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just please speak to your mom" He replied.

"Er fine" I groaned. "Let's go Austin"

"Okay, later Lester" Austin said and I grabbed his hand and in a flash we're standing outside the entrance to my mom's tribe.

"You sure your okay about going to see her?" Austin asked.

"Yeah might aswell" I said squeezing his hand tight and we walked inside.

"What are you doing here!" My mom's voice snapped.

"I need to ask you something" I said.

"Well first I want an apology" She demanded.

"What! No way" I snapped folding my arms.

"And who's this!" She snapped pointing at Austin.

"This is Austin" I replied.

"Aw is this loves young dream" She snarled.

"See I knew I shouldn't have come here" I went to walk away but Austin pulled me into him.

"We're staying we need to know the truth" He whispered. "Okay now Ally wants to know if she has a twin brother" He asked.

"Who do you think you are coming around here and asking question's like that!" She shouted.

"She wants to know!" Austin snapped.

"Well for her information she does!" I quickly pulled away from Austin a ran forward.

"What do you mean I do!" I shouted grabbing both of her arms.

"You know damn right what it means!" She snapped.

"Where is he!" I growled.

"Oh I thought you would have figured that out by now"

"Do you think I've figured it out" I pushed her back a little.

"He's right under your nose and you don't even know it!" She exclaimed.

"Tell me who he is!" I demanded.

"No" She replied.

"Why not!" Austin snapped.

"Because I get no enjoyment out of telling her" She simply said.

"I thought you were meant to be my mom!" I shouted.

"Yes I am but that makes no difference"

"Your damn right cruel. Come on Ally let's go" Austin grabbed my hand and started to pull me away.

"Just tell me please!" I begged and she let out a sigh.

"I would if I could" She muttered.

"You don't know who he is!" I yelped.

"Well I know I have a son but we kind of gave him away as soon as you were both born because we could only afford to look after one child" She explained.

"Why didn't you just tell me that in the first place?" I questioned.

"Now where's the fun in that" She smirked and I let out a growl.

"Let's go!" I snapped grabbing Austin's hand as we sped out. We came to a spot in the rainforest and I sat down against a tree.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Not really no...Why's everything got to be so hard?"

"I really don't know" He whispered then he pulled me into his chest.

"Austin what if my brother is just a normal human being? What do I do then?"

"I don't know Ally but I promise you we will find him" He whispered then he placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Thanks Austin"

"No problem...Ally can I ask you something?" He asked.

"Yeah sure"

"You know when your dad mentioned about being married?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I have been wanting to ask you this for a while now so here it goes Ally will you-" Someone's hand grabbed my arm.

"LET'S GO!" The person shouted and in a flash of white light I disappeared far away from Austin.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


End file.
